Fallen FanFiction
by Ciroth Natsuki-Kuga
Summary: Luce begins to question her trust in Daniel. A new girl appears out of nowhere and seems to hold the answer to Luce's past. Will Luce's determination to know about her past make her disappear for good? What cost is Luce willing to pay for the answers?
1. Heather

Ciroth Natsuki-Kuga's Fallen Series By Lauren Kate FanFiction

Chapter 1

Luce sat on her window ledge next to Daniel, taking in his presence and beauty. Luce could not beak her gaze from Daniel's violet eyes, nor did she want to. Her hand clasped in his as she felt her cheeks begin to blush slightly. Below them in a courtyard, a girl with long black hair giggled as she walked with a boy who also had black hair. Daniel looked down at them, and as he did, Luce saw anger in his eyes. Luce gazed at the two in the courtyard, at first she didn't recognize the boy, but as she kept her eyes on him, she realized, it was Cam. "I'll be right back." Daniel said as he released her hand and smoothly glided down in front of the two. Luce watched from the ledge, wanting to know who the girl was, and know what was going on.

"What are you doing here Cam?" Daniel's voice was short and harsh.

"Visiting my girl, just like you're visiting yours." Cam said casually as he held the girl's hand in his.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Nor are you, and yet we're both here."

"And what are you doing with her? You know better, she is off limits." Daniel's voice became enraged. The girl who held Cam's hand glared at Daniel. She released Cam's hand, raised it, and slapped Daniel across the face. Daniel held his cheek as Luce squirmed on the ledge above.

"How dare you of all people, say who I can and can not see!" The girl's voice showed just how genuinely pissed she was. The girl's jet-black hair glimmered in the moonlight. "You have no say in anything I do. You lost that right a long time ago."

"I still have say over what you do and I always will!" Daniel snapped back.

Luce couldn't take it anymore and climbed back into her room, racing out the door, down the stairs and into the courtyard to stand next to Daniel.

The girl smiled at Luce. "Hello Luce." She said in a sweet tone. Luce did not smile back and he the girl's smile disappeared. The girl began to walk away with Cam.

"Cam, I swear if you hurt Heather, I'll kill you." Daniel's eyes were piercing with rage as he looked at Cam.

Heather stopped and turned to face Daniel again. "I'm trying to save Luce's ears from this conversation, but you're making it hard. As for hurting me, you should punish yourself for that." Heather disappeared into a corridor with Cam.

Daniel was trembling with anger and Luce felt helpless. Luce put her hand on his back to comfort him, but the moment she did, Daniel's wings shot out. "You should go back to your room." Daniel said while grinding his teeth. Luce shrank away, seeing Daniel so upset was terrifying. Daniel took off and Luce lay in her room wondering who this girl was and why she got Daniel so upset, but Luce couldn't shake the feeling she knew the girl from somewhere, and how much the girl reminded Luce of herself.


	2. I Don't Get It

Ciroth Natsuki-Kuga's Fallen Series By Lauren Kate FanFiction

Chapter 2

Luce wandered into class at shoreline sleep deprived and mind running on a loop of last night's events. Where had she seen Heather before? Luce couldn't keep up with the lesson today so she decided to log onto the classroom chat to ask for someone's notes. When Luce got on, Roland and Heather were on and had been talking for a while. Luce turned so quickly in her chair she nearly fell to the floor. Heather sat in the last row, several seats behind Luce. Luce glanced at the chat history.

_You got in late last night. Did you enjoy your time with Cam?_

_What are you the hallway police? _

The thought of Cam being on campus last night made Luce's stomach turn. What made her stomach turn more was that Roland seemed to be friends with this girl who had slapped Daniel.

_Morning Luce. ^^ _Heather's letters were green and made Luce roll her eyes.

_Hi, Heather? Roland, have you been keeping notes today?_ Luce's letters were simple and black.

_No, sorry. Heather usually keeps pretty good notes. Hey Heather do you have notes from today that Luce can borrow?_ Roland's type was blue, and his suggestion made Luce cringe, spending even a moment near Heather made Luce's skin boil.

_Sure thing. I'll leave them on my desk so you can pick them up, ok Luce?_

Luce sighed with relief. She was slightly thankful that maybe Heather understood that Luce wanted little to nothing to do with her. _Thanks._ Luce sent before signing offline and back to hopelessly wondering how Roland, Heather, Cam, and Daniel all fit together. Sure, Luce could see Roland and Daniel interacting, they were friends after all. What Luce really had trouble with was fitting Cam and Heather having anything to do with Daniel, or even who, or what Heather was. After class Heather left her notes on her desk like she said, Luce picked them up and sighed. Am I really going to use her notes? Luce started her way down the stairs.

"Luce!" Roland called out from atop the stairs. Luce stopped and looked up at him as he made his way down to her. "You ok today?"

Luce nodded. "I'm fine."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

Luce smiled. "I'm fine really."

Roland smiled back even though he could spot a fake Luce smile a mile away. "Well, Heather takes awesome notes, and she'll never ask for them back. I think she just copies them and gives the extras to people who ask." Luce rolled her eyes and Roland smirked. "Something happened between you and Heather?"

"No, why do you ask?" Luce didn't want to talk about it; she didn't know what was going on or what to think about anything.

"You rolled your eyes at the mention of Heather. Come on Luce, I'm here to keep you safe, from anything, you can trust me." Roland was reassuring and Luce sighed.

"You won't back off until I tell you about it, will you?"

Roland smiled his dorky Roland smile. "Nope."

Luce and Roland walked to a table in the courtyard to talk. "Last night I was with Daniel on my window ledge. He got upset when he saw Cam and Heather together."

"That's understandable." Roland said under his breath so Luce couldn't hear.

"Heather slapped Daniel. Then Daniel threatened to kill Cam if he hurt her. Heather said something about Daniel having hurt her, and that she was trying to spare my ears from this conversation." Luce caught her breath.

"This really has you worked up. Well, Heather isn't a bad girl, she just can't stand Daniel." Roland stretched his right arm.

Luce looked concerned. "Why? And how did he hurt her?" Luce spoke faster than she thought.

"Calm down Luce, if you ask Daniel, he may tell you." Roland got up and brought them dinner. The two continued to talk over dinner, but with a much lighter topic, one that didn't get Luce so worked up and took her mind off things she didn't know.

That night, Luce looked over her notes from Heather, Shelby had already slipped out for the night. Luce sat at her desk trying to figure out what today's lesson had been about, but the scenes from last night kept replaying on a loop in her mind. Luce left the room, hoping that a walk in the night air might do her some good.

Luce turned a corner to see Cam and Heather go into what se assumed to be Heather's room. Luce groaned and turned around only to run smack into Roland. Roland looked at Luce ad smiled. "Running away?" Luce stepped around Roland only to be cut off by him. "I was on my way to her room, you should stop by for an hour." Roland was smiling his geeky harmless smile again as Luce sighed.

"You'll be there the whole time right?" Luce asked hesitantly, and saw Roland nod. "Fine, just an hour." Luce said as she turned towards Heather's room, knowing once Roland wanted Luce to do something more social, there was no way around it. Roland opened the door to Heather's room with a smile.

"I'm here he shouted as he closed the door behind Luce. Roland was greeted with Cam yelling at Heather over some videogame he was hopelessly loosing. Heather laughed and greeted Roland, then smiled at Luce. Roland pulled a soda from the mini fridge and tossed Luce one too. Roland and I sat on

Luce enjoyed seeing Cam loose, and seeing him get so worked up over a video game made him seem almost harmless. Luce didn't think she would, Heather's bed talking while Heather continued to school Cam at a series of videogames. "Cam, use your rocket launcher to kill the executioner." Roland laughed as Cam appeared to be dying once again as Chris Redfield. Heather, playing as Sheva in Resident Evil 5, had to come over to Chris, save him, and kill the executioner. As the chapter ended and once again Heather had more kills, accuracy and points than Cam, he glared at Heather who just laughed. but she was actually having a good time. Heather turned off the video games and turned on some dubstep music, grabbed Roland off the bed and began to dance with him. Cam sat on the other end of the bed as Luce. "Are you having fun?" He asked before taking a sip of a root beer. Luce nodded quietly as she watched Roland and Heather dance to this music that Luce didn't understand could even be danceable. Cam sighed as he realized Luce still couldn't stand him, and saw him as the bad guy. As the song ended there was a knock at the door just before it opened. Luce's eyes went to the door to see Daniel entering the room.


	3. What Were You Two?

Chapter 3

Daniel entered the room and everyone froze. Daniel's eyes were dark as he walked straight over to Heather and stared her down. Heather held her own against Daniel's piercing stare. Luce could tell Daniel was seconds away from loosing it. "What is he doing here?" Daniel's voice was angry as he pointed to Cam without looking.

"Look who's talking. You're not supposed to be here either, and yet you keep coming to have dates with your girlfriend, Cam is entitled to do the same thing if you're breaking the rules too!" Heather raised her voice and even Daniel shrank back a little.

"You are not to see each other anymore." Daniel said coldly

"Who are you to say we can't?" Heather growled

"You know damn well who I am!"

"You gave up that title a long time ago, you are nothing to me!" Heather shrieked.

Daniel was holding in his wings with all he had and trying to keep some form of cool, but it was proving difficult. "I'm still your"

"Don't you dare say it!" Heather interrupted as her eyes fell on Luce. Daniel turned to see Luce, whom he hadn't noticed in his blind furry. Daniel sighed, and didn't know what to do. "Now, get out of my room." Heather said between clenched teeth as her fists shook, and blood began to trickle from her palms where her nails had broken into the skin.

Daniel looked at the blood coming from within her fists, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry,"

"Your apologies are never accepted." Heather's teeth began to grind as Daniel left the room. The door closed behind him and Heather fell to her knees as Cam held her. Roland came to Luce's side and ushered her and himself out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Luce asked Roland as he hurried her back to her dorm.

"That's a glimpse of the Heather and Daniel drama." Roland said as he scanned the skies for Daniel, still hurrying Luce back to her dorm.

Luce came to a stop in front of her door. "Were they together?"

Roland looked at Luce with a smile. "No, they were never together. Heather's hurt is much deeper than a romantic relationship sting." Roland opened Luce's door and guided her inside before he disappeared.

Luce flopped onto her bed even more confused than before. Heather seemed like a good and fun person, Cam seemed human. What could hurt worse than a bad relationship sting? Luce couldn't think of anything that would make her despise Daniel that much.

The next day in class Heather was absent. Luce sat glumly in her seat. She had planned to ask heather if she were ok, and maybe ask what was with her and Daniel. No, probably not, it would be rude to ask so much of Heather when she barely knew her. Luce sighed as Miles grabbed her shoulders. "Hey Luce." Miles smiled with his bright cheery smile.

Luce looked up and smiled back at him. "Hey Miles." Miles took his seat next to Luce. Miles wore a navy blue cap and hoodie, with beige cargo shorts and black converse.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Luce asked as she got out her notebook.

"Family vacation?" Miles shrugged.

Luce spent the class period once again scrambling her brains for questions, and possible answers. The only possible answer she could really think of was that Heather and Daniel had a relationship, but Roland insisted that they hadn't had a relationship and that the fall out was worse. What could be worse than having your heart crushed by Daniel?

Class ended and Luce found herself in front of Heather's door. Luce looked around frazzled, how on earth had she gotten here, she didn't remember getting up and walking here. Luce pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing. "What are you doing?" Luce turned around quickly to see Miles smiling.

Luce shook her head. "Nothing."

"Well some of the guys and I are hanging out in my room, you should stop by." Miles smiled as he grabbed Luce's hand and walked her downstairs, across the courtyard, up the stairs and into his room, right across the courtyard from Heather's room. "Guys this is Luce, she's pretty cool." Miles said as he picked up a soda and a gaming controller. "Hey Heather is on. Anyone wanna challenge her?" Miles said with a smirk. All the guys shivered recalling past attempts to beat Heather, all ending in utter failure.


	4. Which Side Are You On?

Chapter 4

Luce sat on the window ceil and looked across the courtyard with a clear view into Heather's room. Heather was laid out in the middle of her room reading and writing, probably some music playing as well, her window was open and curtains neatly tucked to the sides. Luce went back to watching the boys try to beat each other in Gran Turismo 5. About an hour later, Luce gazed back at Heather's room. Luce's eyes shot wide open as she saw Daniel slip in through Heather's open window and land beside her. Heather jumped to her feet, a knife in hand. Daniel lunged at Heather grabbing her wrists as she struggled. The knife flew across the room and crashed onto the floor after cutting Daniel's arm. Luce desperately wanted to hear what was going on. Heather's eyes were enraged as she continued to struggle to free her wrist from Daniel's vice like grip. Heather stopped struggling, lifted her feet off the floor and kneed Daniel straight under his chin. Heather dropped to the floor as Daniel stumbled backwards rubbing his chin; Heather stood crouched low to the ground ready to strike. "Get out!" Heather barked.

"I just want to talk." Daniel said as his wings retreated into his back.

Heather stayed crouched low to the ground. "There is nothing for you to say."

"Where have you been?"

Heather stood up instinctively, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Daniel looked filled with pain and misery. "I came looking for you."

"Yea, when?"

"A few years after I lost you."

Heather began to grind her teeth. "You mean after you threw me out!" Heather growled.

Luce couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of Mile's room, down the stairs, across the courtyard, up the stairs and stopped in front of Heather's door. Cam stood leaning against the door with his arms across his chest and head down.

"You can't go in yet." Cam said in a low voice.

"What's going on?" Luce asked, wanting to push past Cam to get to Daniel.

Cam looked up at Luce, his hair needed trimming, and his eyes showed he hadn't slept. Cam jumped up and barged in as Heather screamed no at Daniel.

"What ever is going on, it seems you're unwanted here Grigori." Cam's voice was low and cold as he stepped in front of Heather.

"I thought I told you never to see her again." Daniel's hands turned to fists as Heather wrapped her arms around Cam's torso. Heather spoke softly into Cam's ear as she released him. Cam took a seat on Heather's bed with his arms crossed.

"I was always looking for you, Heather." Daniel's voice was low as he hung his head.

Heather shook her head. "I was at Sword and Cross for two years before I came here to Shoreline."

Daniel looked up at Heather with his eyes wide. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't there because I wanted to be, I killed people."

Daniel took a step towards Heather, but she took two steps back, making it clear she wanted to stay away from Daniel.

"You probably didn't notice her because she dyed her hair black and sported a pixie cut when she arrived." Cam chimed in.

"How did my angel end up with a demon like you?" Daniel retorted.

Heather glared at Daniel. "I am soo not yours, nor am I an angel. As for Cam, I met him in a pit at Mayhem Fest a few years back. We kept running into each other so we started hanging out." Heather shrugged. "Of course he recognized who I was immediately, and only stuck around me to get to you and Luce."

Cam jumped up from the bed. "That's not true!"

Heather turned so she could see both Cam and Daniel. "Cam, don't lie to me."

Cam looked at his feet. "That was the plan in the beginning, but then I really started caring for you, I swear."

Heather smiled. "I don't doubt this."

Luce stood frozen at the open door, she had run to Daniel's aid the first night, but now she was frozen and useless. She needed to be at Daniel's side, but she couldn't move.

"If you're not on our side… Are you?" Daniel's voice shook.

Heather's smile faded. "Cam, I know I never answered your question as to which side I was on… it's cause I was scared of your reaction." Heather took a deep breath as her wings appeared behind her. Even as her wings were partly folded they took up half the length of the room. Heather's wings weren't white like Daniel's, not black like Cam's, but they also weren't grey like the Outcasts', they were massive and barely visible. "I've been living with the Outcasts for a while now."

Cam sat back down on Heather's bed and held his head in his hands; Daniel simply looked at his feet. Heather closed her eyes as her wings retreated into her back out of embarrassment. "Heaven told me I was better off dead because of my parents. The demons said maybe in a few years, but the outcasts came to me when I felt the most alone."

"Why didn't you come to me for help!" Daniel's voice made Cam jump.

Heather looked at Daniel as she tried to analyze what was going through his mind. "Help?" Heather repeated, pondering the word for a minute.

"I could have easily have gotten you past the gates and into safety. You didn't have to go with those Outcasts!" Daniel roared.

Heather shook her head. "I don't want to be with people who made it very clear they didn't want me around."

"Heather, you said you've been living with the Outcasts." Cam asked. Heather nodded and Cam continued. "Then my question is, are you with them?"

Heather smiled slightly at Cam's question. "I'm the outcast among the outcasts. They don't think of me as one of them, they just let me room with them when I need to."

Cam got up and wrapped his arms around Heather gently as he let out a breath of relief. Heather closed her eyes and wrapped her arms gently around Cam as she allowed herself to fold into Cam's embrace. For a moment nothing else mattered, and everything else disappeared. That was, until Daniel ripped Cam from Heather's arms and threw him across the room.


	5. Family

Ciroth Natsuki-Kuga's Fanfiction of Lauren Kate's Fallen Series.

Chapter 5: Family

Cam flew back first into the wall after Daniel had torn him away from Heather's arms.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Daniel shouted.

Heather drop kicked Daniel across the room. "How dare you keep saying that! How many times do I have to tell you that you mean nothing to me!"

Daniel stood up and looked at Heather's mostly grey eyes. "I'm still"

"You're dead to me! Now get out!" Heather screamed before throwing a knife at Daniel. The knife grazed Daniel's cheek and stuck into the wall behind him.

Daniel walked out of the room without saying another word, as he entered the hallway, he saw Luce standing just outside the doorway. "How long have you been there?" Daniel asked in a low voice.

Luce looked up at Daniel completely confused. She touched Daniel's cheek where the knife had grazed him. Daniel smiled at Luce's innocence. "It's just a scratch."

"Daniel, who is Heather?" Luce asked timidly.

Daniel sighed, "She's family, and my family is a bit complicated." Daniel wrapped his arms around Luce and buried his face in her shoulder. Luce wrapped her arms around Daniel, she could feel just how torn up he was. His body may have been still but Luce could feel his insides convulsing with emotion. Daniel just stood there holding Luce for a few moments before letting go. Luce didn't ask anymore questions, she knew Daniel was in no state of mind to answer them. Instead Daniel took Luce down to the beach to lay in the sand with her.

Back in the room Cam held Heather's palms looking at her scars from the other day when Heather had dug her nails into them out of frustration. "I'm sorry."

Heather pressed her forehead to Cam's. "You shouldn't be." She paused. "I should be apologizing for making your relation with Daniel so complicated."

Cam shook his head. "I'd change sides, join the Outcasts, even cut off my own wings if it would make you happy." Cam smiled a sheepishly shy and embarrassed smile.

Heather smiled, before asking what was always on her mind. "Is that because of my bloodline?" She averted her violating eyes that still contained flakes of grey.

Cam's eyes widened and he pulled Heather close to him, drawing her gaze into his intensely green eyes. "I told you. It started that way…" Cam sighed. "But you are who I want to be with."

"Is that just because this is Luce's last life? Because she choose Daniel over you this time?" Heather interrupted.

Cam's face revealed complete shock. "I would trade all the time that I spent with Luce through out her lifetimes to be with you for even an hour."

"Liar. You were awfully sweet on her back at Sword and Cross."

"I was told to get Luce on our side, because we still thought Daniel was the person who could tip the scales." Cam explained

Heather pushed Cam away. "So if this someone told you to leave me, you'd just do that too!"

"I'd turn my back on the entire world to make you smile!" Cam roared with frustration.

Heather looked up at the ceiling to prevent tears from falling. Cam sighed. "I'll leave you for now; you have a lot to think about." Cam said before turning for the door.

Heather held her forearm over her eyes so Cam wouldn't see her cry. "Thank you." She said before Cam closed the door and fell to the floor, knees to his chest, head hidden in his arms against the door. "The world means nothing without you." Cam said softly before even he found himself fighting back tears.

Daniel lay out on the sand, face up and eyes closed. Luce lay next to him trying not to ask any questions. Luce may have been able to stop herself from asking, but couldn't stop thinking about how much she didn't know about herself, or what was going on. Daniel sat up and opened his eyes, looking forward, Luce opened one eye and remained lying. "You want to ask me questions, I know. But, I don't want to lose you." Daniel said with a heavy sigh.

Luce sat up and wrapped her arms around Daniel. "Heather is part of your family, and your family is complicated. I get it."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Luce. Daniel's embrace was sweet and warm and made Luce smile. "But, is it safe for an Outcast to be on school grounds?" Luce asked.

Daniel looked at Luce and stroked her hair. "I don't think Heather is an Outcast."

"But didn't she say"

"She said she had been living with the Outcasts." Daniel paused. "I think she is still undecided. Maybe the Outcasts allowed her to live with them when she needed a room, hoping that that would sway her to be on their side." Daniel bit his lip in frustration.

Luce held Daniel's hand as she felt him tense up, so she said nothing. Daniel stood up, bringing Luce with him. "I should go." Daniel said before kissing Luce's forehead and once again flying off into the horizon, leaving Luce with no answers and even more questions.


	6. I Don't Understand!

Chapter 6

Luce sat in class the following day feeling empty and completely lost. Luce knew Daniel was hiding things from her to protect her, but Luce hated that everyone seemed to know about her past except her. Luce couldn't focus in class, it didn't matter what the subject matter was, Luce was not mentally in the classroom. Time moved around Luce as she felt slow, grey, and tired. The bell rang to dismiss the class and Luce found herself plopping down onto her bed, face first into a pillow. _Why can't I remember?_ Luce rolled over and walked towards the door. Luce was about to knock on Francesca's door but it swung open before Luce could knock. Heather stood in the doorway with her bag full of papers and books. "You weren't in class today." Luce said as she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

Heather looked down at her feet. "I wasn't feeling well"

"Are you feeling better?" Luce asked nervously as she tried to dig her foot into the floor as if I were dirt.

Heather moved out of the doorway to let Luce into Francesca's office. "Not really." Heather breathed as she passed by Luce and hurried down the staircase with a weak and grey aura surrounding her.

Luce sighed and walked into Francesca's office. Francesca was wearing a black and white poke-a-dot dress with the belt cinching her waist. "Hello Luce" she brimmed with happiness. It made Luce second guess why she was even here, but Luce swallowed and closed her eyes.

"I need to know about my past." Luce said with her eyes still held shut. Luce was afraid to know, but it was something that she needed to know. Luce was sick of being the only one who didn't know about her past, and tired of people keeping things from her. They always said it was to protect her, but Luce didn't think that hiding things from her was any way to protect her.

Francesca sat in her chair and took a sip of her tea while feeling the spine of an old leather book. "Are you sure?" Francesca asked .

Luce opened her eyes and looked shyly at Francesca. "Yes."

"What do you want to know?"

Luce's eyes brimmed with excitement and curiosity. "Who is Heather?" Luce blurted out.

Francesca giggled a moment. "She's one of your classmates."

Luce frowned. "What's with her and Daniel?" Luce became frustrated, _I know she is one of my classmates. _Luce didn't want to keep being babied.

"That's a question for you to ask Daniel." Francesca replied before sipping her tea again.

Luce looked down at her feet before she sat down. "I've already asked him." Luce spoke in a low and defeated tone. "He said she was family, and that family is complicated."

Francesca put her tea cup down. "Heather is related to Daniel, and their relationship is strained. Unfortunately I'm not the teacher that Heather confides in, so I can't tell you anything else, not because I am protecting you, but because I am not one hundred percent sure about anything else."

"Then tell me what you do know about Heather!" Luce demanded, frustration clearly billowing in her voice and eyes.

Francesca sighed. "Heather only gets close to a few people, she's kindhearted and cold at the same time. If Heather doesn't want you to know about her, or get close to her, you'll never do it." Francesca sighed and looked at her wall. "I'm not the teacher that Heather talks to."

Luce stood up so quickly her head began to spin. "Thank you Francesca." Luce said before leaving Francesca's office and knocking of Steven's door. There was no answer so Luce knocked again, desperate to know more about Heather, hoping that somehow, Heather held answers that Luce needed for herself. Steven wasn't in. Luce walked back to her dorm feeling somewhat defeated. Luce had hoped she could find some answers about her and Daniel's relationship.

Shelby laid out in the middle of the floor doing some odd Yoga pose that looked like it hurt when Luce returned to her dorm. "Where have you been?" Shelby asked inquisitively as she untangled her body.

Luce giggled, "I should be asking you the same thing." Shelby had been out at some family thing, or was it a yoga thing? It didn't matter, Luce was just glad Shelby was back.

"That reminds me, Roland is having another beach party tonight, you up for it?" Shelby asked as she rolled up her yoga matt.

A party might get my mind off things, Luce thought as she sat down on her bed. Things had been a bit crazy lately, and sitting in her room wondering how everyone fit together, and racking her brain for answers because Daniel clearly wouldn't answer them was getting Luce nowhere. Besides, Roland's parties were always just what Luce needed, whether she knew it at the time or not. "Let's go." Luce smiled.


	7. Beach Party

Chapter 7

Roland's beach party was cluttered with people. Some people crowded around the grills where they made their own food while others danced or sat around the fire. Luce and Shelby went first to the grill to put on some food for themselves. While their food cooked Myles ran by carrying a super soaker and being followed by some of the human students. They were all laughing and shooting at each other, although the team system seemed unfair. It appeared to be that it was everyone against Myles, although that didn't seem to bother him much. Luce giggled at Myles as Shelby rolled her eyes. Roland grabbed Luce and dragged her onto the dance floor. Roland was becoming Luce's guardian angel... or rather guardian demon. Either way he was always looking out for her and she was grateful for it. Luce often thought of Roland as a big brother figure in all this chaos and was happy she had this group of friends to lean on. Roland danced with Luce for about an hour before Luce became too tired to dance. Luce climbed onto the large rock formation in the center of the party and found Myles sitting up there alone.  
"Hey Myles." Luce smiled as she sat down next to him.  
Myles looked over at Luce with a somber face and then smiled. "Hey Luce."  
Luce looked at Myles puzzlingly. "You ok?"  
Myles nodded. "Just trying to find someone."  
Luce nudged Myles teasingly. "After a girl huh Myles?"  
Myles laughed quietly to himself with a slight smile but there was a sadness about him that worried Luce.  
Luce looked at Myles as if observing him would give her the answers she needed to figure out what was really up with him tonight. Myles went from all smiles and laughs earlier with the boys to whatever he is now.  
Myles continued to look up to look up at the stars and had a heavy sigh before he spoke. "There's this girl, and I'm worried about her." He began before he paused to think about what it was he really wanted to say. "I met her a long time ago." He stared and Luce couldn't take her eyes off his sad face as she started to hug her knees. "She was such a wild thing back then. Free and definitely strong." Myles's face lit up as he spoke, a spark Luce had never seen in him. "Then she went to Sword and Cross while I went here to Shoreline." Myles's spark faded and his face went back to somber. "She left Sword and Cross to come here, and I was so happy to see her again. But it seems she has so many problems that plague her. And I can't do anything to help her!" Myles formed a fist and pounded it on his knee in frustration while he began grinding his teeth.  
Luce winced at Myles's frustration. "I think, she's stronger than you give her credit. I don't think she'll try to take everything on by herself either." Luce  
Myles smiled uncomfortably at Luce. Luce frowned, knowing he wasn't really smiling, but trying to smile to make her not worry. "Thanks for listening Luce." Myles was sincere this time with his small smile and Luce smiled back.  
Myles twitched and shivered as cold water hit the back of his neck. "Myles, stop flirting and get back to dying!" Shouted one of the human boys Myles was always hanging around. Myles laughed, grabbed his super soaker before sliding down the side of the rock while shooting with pretty accurate aim at his friends.  
Luce smiled, Myles was always so happy when his friends were around. She began to wonder how it was possible to go from being so sad and frustrated to really happy or if his happiness was just a front he put on. Was Myles always so twisted up inside but chose to never let anyone see it? Maybe because Myles was really that guy who kept everything inside and was always helping others?  
Roland tapped Luce's shoulder. "It's no fun to sit up her by yourself." He smiled.  
Luce looked up and smiled, but Roland could see that it was hardly a genuine smile.  
Roland sighed and sat next to Luce. "What's bugging ya?"  
Luce laughed. "Am I really that easy to read?"  
"I'm just really good." Roland shrugged. "No what's bugging ya?"  
Luce sighed. "It's Myles. I'm just really confused." Luce rambled on about what Myles had just told her and how she wasn't sure how or when Myles had met her before Shoreline. Roland knew that Myles had not been talking about Luce, but another girl.  
"Luce, Myles wasn't talking about you." Roland smiled.  
Luce looked at Roland with a puzzling expression.  
Roland pointed to a window in the girls corridor and slid off the rock. "Now come on and have fun!"  
Luce smiled, but she was really frustrated, she hadn't seen exactly which room Roland had been pointing at.


	8. The Ledge

Chapter 8

Roland made sure that Luce had made it to her dorm safely before walking upstairs, and to Heather's room. Roland knocked once and the door creaked open, he stepped inside cautiously. Roland peered in and saw Heather passed out in the middle of the room and he sighed. There was something unusual about the room. The window was open, the grey drapes danced lightly in the breeze, and the moonlight poured in and shone right onto Heather. The room didn't smell of Heather's usual inscents, oils, and herbs, there was no comforting, earthy home feeling. The room smelled more of tears and the soft lunar light. Roland went to Heather's side and picked her up, he carried her to her bed. He laid Heather down and covered her, tucking her hair behind her left ear with a smile. Roland had always thought foundly of Heather, but in a sibling manner. Maybe it was just the girls in Daniel's life that had that affect on him. Roland walked to the window and saw Cam sitting on the roof across the courtyard, looking into the window. Roland stood out on the ledge. "How long have you been there?" Roland asked with a somber tone.  
Cam didn't respond. He just sat there, his right leg hanging over the roof, and left leg tucked up as he used it to rest his head. Arms crossed around his left leg, and hair over his eyes. Roland's wings shone in the night as he took off to stand next to Cam. Roland retracted his wings when he landed next to Cam but did not face him. "How long have you been here?" His voice slightly frustrated.  
"An hour." Cam said softly just above his arms.  
Roland's face tightened as he thought for a moment. "And how long has she been like that?"  
Cam sunk his head into his arms and said nothing. Roland tightened his hands into fists as they shook with frustration. Roland picked Cam up by the collar and lifted him up above him. Although Roland was much shorter than Cam, Cam's feet hung a few inches off the ground. "How long have you done nothing?" Roland's voice dripping with anger.  
Cam looked away from Roland. "...She doesn't want to see me." Cam said just above a whisper.  
Roland decked Cam in his right cheek and let Cam fall to the roof on which they stood.  
"You idiot!" Roland took a minute to compose himself as Cam held his cheek, not bothering to get up. Noticing that Cam didn't even bother to get up forever painted a completely broken Cam in Roland's memory. "You got close to her to get to Daniel and take Luce for yourself."  
"It's not like that!" Cam roared.  
Roland sighed and sat at the edge of the roof, trying to resist the urge to beat the broken Cam. "I know. It started like that. But now you both have fallen for each other. She doesn't know if she can trust you, or if your feelings are real. To her, they may still be apart of a plan."  
Cam jumped to his feet. "I swear they are real!"  
Roland looked up to Cam, their eyes meeting and emotions clashing. Roland's face now calm with a bit of sadness, even pleading. Cam's with rage and passion. Roland's face caught Cam off guard and he looked away momentarily. "Prove it to her, before she breaks."  
"But how do I do that?" Cam roared again with immense frustration.

White wings hovered above Cam and Roland before Daniel landed on the rooftop. Cam crossed his arms and Rolamd chuckled lightly in his head.  
Daniel glared at Cam and ignored Roland's presence. "What are you doing here?"  
Cam didn't make eye contact with Daniel. Cam's eyes were fixed on Heather's open window. Daniel followed Cam's gaze and decked Cam on the opposite cheek Rolamd had. "Stay away from her!"  
"I can't... Just like you can't stay away from Luce... I love her..." Cam's voice was soft and broken.  
"You don't love her!" Daniel snapped as he tried to deck Cam again.  
Cam moved his head to avoid Daniel's fist. "I do."  
"You were using her, you don't even know her." Daniel protested.  
"You gave her away!" Cam roared. "You were too busy feeling sorry for yourself, and grieving to take care of her. So you gave her up and that put her through things she was never supposed to even know about." Cam's words sliced through Daniel.  
Before Daniel could think, his wings were outstretched and he was racing towards Heather's window. Cam lept from the rooftop edge and landed on Daniel's back, causing them both to fall to the ground.  
"You think you can just go in there and fix everything?" Cam roared as he held Daniel by his shirt collar.  
"I have to try!" Tears welled up in Daniel's eyes. Cam was caught off guard at Daniel's expression. Cam got off Daniel and offered his hand in helping Daniel up. Daniel hesitantly took Cam's hand and stood up.  
Cam looked at his feet at then up at Heather's window. "We've both wronged her... One of us more than the other. But we have both hurt her."  
Daniel glared at Cam and Cam chuckled to himself lightly as he felt Grigori's gaze on him.  
Roland came gliding down to stand with the two broken men. "This has been nice, but neither of you should be here." Roland smiled.


	9. Trust Me

Chapter 9  
Luce sat in class and for once could actually focus. Steven and Francesca's teaching seemed like a dance between angel and demon. Like yin and yang, reminding Luce that both angel and demon can exist together and peacefully too. Luce was logged onto the classroom's chat and sent Myles a message. _Did you talk to the girl?_  
_No..._ Myles replied. Myles was dressed in a navy blue shirt, khaki shorts and a navy blue baseball cap. The navy blue complimented his skin, but he seemed so glum it almost pained Luce to look at him.  
_Want to talk about it?_  
_No, I'll be ok._  
_Hey, you're always there for me, I want to be there for you._  
No reply from Myles for several minutes. _Ugh, fine ok._  
Luce smiled and felt a bit pleased with herself. Myles hadn't opened up to her yet, and she wanted to return the comfort that he gave her when he listened to all of her problems. Luce grabbed Myles after class. "Where do you wanna go?" Luce asked.  
Myles didn't seem to be very responsive. Myles just walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. Luce sat next to him. "I'm worried about her Luce."  
"Who?" Luce asked somewhat eagerly.  
Myles looked at his feet and then up at the sky. "When I met her she was running around with this gang. She was in with this gang because they gave her a place to rest her head. She was homeless." Myles paused to reflect and Luce wanted to ask who he was talking about again but held her tongue. "One day she got picked up off the street, and even adopted. I thought she had made it out of the streets for good. She was happy." Myles took another pause as he seemed to get depressed at this point. "Then her family died in a fire. So she was out on the streets again and back with the gang. I got her into Sword and Cross and kept contact with her for a year... She was happy at Sword and Cross until she ran into someone. It was only a few months ago that she told me she was going to leave Sword and Cross and I got her enrolled here."  
Luce couldn't take her eyes off of Myles's eyes. They were filled with concern, love, and sadness. Whoever this girl was, he really cared for her. Myles looked up at the sky. "I understand her. She had long blonde hair but she dyed it black because it reminded her of her damned cursed father. She has his eyes too, but she can't hide them." Myles smiled. "And they're quite beautiful so she likes them. She looks just like her mother though."  
"Who are you talking about Myles?" Luce couldn't stand listening without a name or face to pin this all to.  
Myles looked at Luce for a moment; he thought she knew by now the things Daniel had done to Heather. Myles sighed. "Daniel's daughter, Heather."  
Luce's eyes widened with surprise and Myles knew immediately that he had just begun to open the can of secrets being kept from Luce. "He didn't tell you? I thought he had by now."  
Luce stood up so quickly she became dizzy. "Sorry Myles, but I have to go." Luce stated before running off to her room and falling face first onto her bed."

Luce lay face down in her pillow for hours, she wanted to talk to Shelby but she wasn't coming in. The windows opened and Daniel stepped into the room. Before Luce could even blink she was in his arms and being spun around. Daniel's warmth bathed over Luce and almost made her forget everything, but Luce pulled away before that could happen. When Luce's feet hit the rug on the floor, Daniel's warmth had left her and she was cold again. "Daniel, why didn't you tell me about Heather?"


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10

"Daniel, why didn't you tell me about Heather?" Luce said as she looked away from Daniel.  
Daniel looked at Luce's pained expression. "What do you know?" Daniel asked.  
"What does that matter? You didn't tell me you had a daughter!" Luce barked back.  
Daniel shied back for a moment. "I didn't want you to disappear."  
Luce groaned as her stomach formed knots. "You keep using that as an excuse! I'm still here!" Luce almost at a shout with the frustration brimming over in her voice with the underlining of rage.  
"Luce... You might disappear for good this time. I can't risk that!" Daniel cried, pain in his voice.  
Luce looked at Daniel with narrowing eyes. "So you just expect me to love you and remain ignorant of everything? You think that keeping everything from me is the best idea?"  
"I can't lose you!" Daniel pleaded.  
"Keeping all these secrets from me. You won't have to worry about losing me to fire, you'll just loose me!" Luce snapped.  
Daniel shrank back like a child who knew they had done something wrong, his eyes completely grey. "Ok... What do you want to know?" Daniel sat down on the floor crossed legged and defeated.  
Luce sat next to him, her legs tucked to her side away from Daniel. "How many girls have you been with?"  
Daniel looked down and began counting. "About 15, including you..."  
Luce felt a weight crash down on her shoulders. Sure Daniel could be with other girls after she had died and when he was waiting for her to grow up and find him right? Sixteen years is a long time to be alone right? Luce still couldn't think about it. "What did they look like?" Luce asked hesitantly.  
Daniel looked at Luce and sighed. "They all looked like you."  
Luce swallowed hard. So Daniel had been sleeping with girls who looked like her because he couldn't stand to be alone? Because she and he could never... The thought started to seriously sicken Luce. "Who is Heather's mother?" Luce both did and didn't want to know the answer, but she had to ask before she lost the nerve to.  
Daniel looked at Luce and smiled, a few specks of violet returning to his eyes as he held Luce's hand. Luce wanted to pull away but the warmth that poured into her from Daniel's touch was so comforting. Luce tore away from his hands when she realized that other women, even women who looked like her had felt his warmth bath them, and had touched every inch of Daniel, inches she hadn't. "Heather is our child, Luce."  
Luce stood up and balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms. "You're lying!" Luce barked at Daniel.  
"I'm serious!" Daniel pleaded.  
"How?" Luce asked, her voice just above a whisper.  
Daniel stood up and outstretched his arms to Luce to embrace her but Luce backed away. "In your last life, we were able to be together, fully. I was scared because we had never been able to do that before, but I couldn't help myself. You became pregant and I thought i was going to lose you and the child this time..." Daniel paused to look at Luce. "You gave birth to and named her Heather. You even held her in your arms. When I took her in my arms, that's when you disappeared." Daniel didn't take his eyes off Luce's face.  
"Show me." Luce demanded.  
Daniel sighed. "I can't see that again."  
"I have to see it!" Luce pleaded and took Daniel's hand. "You won't be alone this time."  
Daniel sighed and summoned an announcer. The announcer that appeared before Daniel seemed almost transparent. Daniel stretched the announcer out and took Luce's hand when the memory began to play. Luce let Daniel wrap his arms around her and hold her hands tightly as he hid his face in her shoulder while she watched the memory.  
The announcer showed Luce in labor, Daniel at her side. Luce watched intently as she held her baby girl and heard her cry. Luce didn't even flinch when she saw herself burst into flames and the announcer shatter.  
Luce turned and held Daniel as she felt him fighting back tears. "I'm sorry..." Luce spoke in Daniel's ear.


End file.
